1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coating devices and, particularly, to an ejecting device for use in a coating device.
2. Description of Related Art
Coating devices usually include an umbrella-shaped rack on which workpieces can be loaded. The rack defines a number of accommodating holes, each of which is used for receiving a respective workpiece. After being coated, each workpiece is manually ejected out of a respective accommodating hole, which is an inefficient use of man power.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an ejecting device for use in a coating device, which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.